Both in computer tomography and in all other methods that reconstruct tomograms from projection data, it is important that the detectors used to measure irradiation scanning an examination object exhibit as linear as possible a response to the detected radiation. Nonlinearities, in particular those that differ from measurement channel to measurement channel, lead to ring artifacts in the reconstructed image, and disturb the image quality.
This problem is addressed in the prior art both by using expensive detectors with high linearity, and by applying corrections to the already calculated attenuation values of the measured radiation.